Attack of the Fans
by DeterMine
Summary: When the Soul Eater Fan Club convention comes into Death City the Soul Eater cast must get help to keep from being attacked by fans.
1. The Day Before Day One

**AN: I'm going to love writing this. Just so you know I don't mean to insault any Fan Girls out there or extreme Soul Eater fans. I am one myself and I think this will be a very funny story. Please enjoy it and reply. ^^**

Soul ran down the hall making sure he had Maka's hand. Maka was running behind him terrified. They were one of the last ones to make it into

Shinigami's room in the DWMA. Everyone was there either shaking with fear or wondering making sure eveyone was there.

"We're here Shinigami-sama." Soul said to Shinigami out of breath.

"Maka! I'm so glad you're safe!" Spirit said hugging Maka. For once Maka actually hugged him back to have comfort from a family member.

"Glad to see you here. You didn't have trouble getting here did you?" Wes Evans said to Soul. Soul looked behind him at his brother.

"No. We ran here, besides I don't think they arrived yet." Soul said back.

"I think everyone is here. Did someone call the manager yet?" Stein asked.

"I'll do that now." Shinigami said writing a message in his mirror. It made started ringing and made rings the way it does when you usually call. Everyone was waiting for a face to appear on the mirror, but it stopped ringing.

"Is she not there?" Marie screamed.

"She's ignoring us!" Angela yelled on Mifune's back.

"Were never gonna make ith through two weeks!" Asura screamed. After he said that most of the people there started to freak out. Shinigami and Eibon were trying to gain control.

"Please. Calm down. Don't freak out." Shinigami tried to yell over everyone.

"There should be a good reason she didn't answer. We only called once. Stop screaming." Eibon tried to say over everyone. No one could hear them over all of their expression of fear. Shinigami and Eibon looked at eachother not knowing how to get their attention. It was so loud you couldn't even hear a door slam.

The blasts of gun shots soon filled the room. Everyone stopped and looke to where they came from. Their manager stood there with Azuza ,in gun form, in her hands. Everyone semi relaxed at the sight of her.

"I just walk in and you've all gone crazy already." she said letting Azuza turn back to her human form.

"You didn't answer your phone when we called." Kim said. The manager named Narumi took out her cell phone and checked her missed calls.

"I was already on my way here and you guys called once." she said lifting up her phone.

"The point is that you're here. Now do what you do best, Narumi." Eibon said. Narumi shook her head and went into her breif case. She brought out a check board a second later.

"First off, lets make sure everyone is here." She said clicking her pen.

"Main Trio! Maka Albarn, Black*Star, and Death the Kid!" she said checking them off.

"Main Weapons! Soul Eater Evans, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson." she checked them off once they said here. After she went through everyone she put her check board away.

"Alright we all know why we're here. Those who don't raise your hand." Narumi said in a stern voice. Tsugumi, being one of the new freshmen and new to the Soul Eater cast, raised her hand up.

"Since you may be new, would anyone like to tell her why we are here?" Narumi said gesturing to Tsugumi.

"Evey year. It happens..." Soul said. looking down so a shadow could cover his eyes.

"What happens?" she asked turning his way.

"Th-The. The Soul Eater Fan Club Convention!" Soul finally yelled crying into his brother's shoulder.

"Every Soul Eater character's worst fear." his brother said patting Soul on the back.

"The fan girls, I can still see them! I wake up in the night screaming." Soul said.

"The character pairings." Liz said in fetal position on the floor.

"Especially the gay pairings." Stein said with a disgusted look on his face.

"The contsant questioning of my gender." Crona said in fetal position next to Liz.

"It's horrible. The worst two weeks to live through. We never make it without Narumi's help." Noah said.

"Two years ago they tried to take Asura home with them." Blair said. Tsugumi looked at Narumi in amazement, and was now terrified for the next two weeks coming up.

"The plan this year is the same as last year, only this time we won't lock ourselves in the Death Room." Narumi said thinking of how last year people almost ate each other because she lost the key.

"I'm not going out there with those crazy people!" Black*Star yelled at her. She looked down at him, with her height being of Tsubaki's, with her eye brows raised up at him.

"So you want to stay locked up for another two weeks with Excalibur again?" she said in an agressive voice. Everyone in unison shouted no except for Excalibur.

"Fools! You should be happy to be in the same room as me!" Excalibur said on top of Narumi's head. She only looked up at him and took him off.

"That's very nice, Excalibur. Now as I was saying I think..."

"Why I mean, back when my legend began in the 12th century..." he interrupted.

"Hey! Listen up, unless you want to be attacked by fans." Narumi yelled getting annoyed.

"My fans have never attacked me, they must have read task number 459: Never violate my space. And task 782: Hugs are always permitted."

"That doesn't even make sense. You have to..."

"Fool! You must always praise Excalibur."

"But I..."

"Excalibur! Excalibur! From the United Kings! I'm looking for him! I'm going to California! Excalibur!"

"Listen to me! Why are you doing this?" Narumi yelled as he continued. The fact he wasn't listening go even more on her nerves.

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A MOUTH I CAN CLOSE!" she yelled.

"Narumi. You were saying?" The Black Mass said.

"Yes. Sorry. I think you guys can lives your normal live this year with a few safety drills. There isn't nearly as many as there was last year." she said calming down.

"What are the safety drills." Medusa asked.

"You know, 'If you are cornered by fan girls' and 'If a fan offers candy'and the most important 'If you are about to be raped by a fan'." Narumi said. The thought of being in all of those situations made everyone shiver.

"We have on night to get through all of this and I'm giving everyone a cell phone." she said getting a large box out her small breif case. She gave them the box and they passed it around grabbing the ones that had their names and prefered decorations on it.

"We meet here every morning before we go through our day and every night before we go to bed." she said. She looked at everyone in the room. Some had scared expressions on their face and some looked prepared and ready.

"Thus begins Operation Survive Soul Eater Convention."


	2. Day One The arrival

**AN:** Sorry, I really haven't updated. I'll try to update more often. I really will. I wont let you guys down. : ) And please tell me in the replies who you would like to see get mauled or more of in the cahpter after the next and I'll anounce it later. Thank you for reading and reply!

"Blair, Eruka, Mizunes 1 ,2 ,3 ,4 , and 5. Great! Everyone is accounted for." Narumi said checking off her check list. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"So we can leave?" Ragnerok yelled at her with an attitude. Narumi flipped to the thrid sheet of paper in her chart and looked at her watch.

"Well, you can but I don't think..." Before she was able to finnish her sentence everyone started to leave.

"Hey, wait. It's not the best idea to leave..." She tried to stop them but they left out the door before she could finish. She was left with Shinigami and Eibon.

"Oh well, they'll see soon. Who wants green tea?" she asked turning to them. They both raised their hands happily.

*Outside DWMA*

All the Soul Eater characters went their seperate ways and they felt safe for about an hour. Tsugumi noticed a bus come inot the Death City entrence.

She watched from behind a building for a while. The bus doors opened and she saw one person jump out of the bus in a shirt that read "Soul Eater Convention". A trail of people fell out right after that one person. Literally falling and pushing eachother out of the way.

"Wow! I'm actually in Death City! Ahhhhh!" one girl yelled taking a picture of herself and the sun in the backround. More and more people poured out of the bus with "ooooos" and "aaahhs". She started counting the people once they all left the bus, it was over 70 people. She looked down the rode and about 30 more buses came into Death City.

Someone grabbed her arm and she almost screamed until Ox covered her mouth. She looked behind him and Kilik, Harvar, and the other freshmen were behind him.

"Shh. We have to get out of this area. The fans are here." he said in a deathly tone. She shook her head and tip toed out of the area.

Once they got far enought they met with some of the other characters.

"Alright, we just have to make it to the DWMA. The others should be getting there as well." Justin said. He was the oldest of that group at the moment so he was in control.

"Do you hear that?" Harvar asked turning towards the empty end of the street. There was a rumbling noise and they saw Stein and the Thompson sisters running down the street. When they recognised the giant croud of fans running behind them they all started running as well.

"We love you Stein!" The croud yelled.

"Liz! Patty! You guys are awsome! Let me fight with you!" They also yelled gaining on Liz. When they touched her boot heel she started running faster and passed by Justin in front of the group.

They were running down the street and they skidd to a stop when they saw Black*Star, Noah, Asura, Blair, and Maka running down the the other end toward them with another crowd chasing after them.

"This way!" Justin said pointing down an empty street. Everyone followed him and the DWMA was right in their sight. When he was three steps away from the steps someone grabbed his foot and made him fall.

"I'm not hugable! Please don't rape me!" he screamed covering his eyes.

"Justin! They've got Patty! Help me get her back!" Liz said pointing to the group. Patty was holding on to Soul's leg trying to get out of the group.

"It's too late, she's a gonner! *slap* We can't get her...*slap* Fine!" Justin yelled at her while everyone tried to get up the staris.

Justin went to Soul and heard the croud of fans scream his name. A few people were holding the crowd back and helping those who were caught. He grabbed Soul's hand and started pulling him along with Patty holding on to his pant leg.

Patty held on as hard as she could and closed her eyes hoping this would be over soon. She then felt a jolt and heard a few gasps and then a few screams of joy. She opened her eyes to white boxers with little blue souls on them. She had been holding on so tight she pulled Soul's pants off and they were hanging off his ankles.

"H-Hey!" Soul yelled trying to pull his pants back up. With the fans distracted by Soul Justin pulled hard enough to get Patty and Soul out of their grip and they all ran like crazy inside DWMA and locked the doors.

"Glad that's over." Medusa said sinking to the floor.

"Not yet." Eruka said with her voice shaking. She pointed to the class rooms, bathrooms and halls filled with fans with creepy smiles.

"How did they get in here?" Kilik yelled.

"Fools! They snuck in before you came in the school." Excalibur said with the pointing of his cain.

"If you knew this why didn't you say anything?" Maka yelled at him.

"You never asked." he said turning away from her.

"They want a sacrafice! Give them Excalibur!" Black*Star yelled reaching for him. Soul hit him on the head while trying to keep his pants up. He lost his belt outside.

"Cut it out! Let's run!" he yelled running to the Death Room and everyone followed leaving Excalibur behind. The fans ran after them and were gaining.

Narumi was sitting with Eibon and Shinigami. At the smae time they all took a slurp of their tea and dropped the cup to their laps. They heard loud bangs at the door and looked over to it. Then everyone poured in falling and the door closed behind them and locked automaticlly.

Narumi slowly got up dusted her pants off, walked over to Soul, who was at the front of the group with his pants down his legs.

"Now, all of you. What have we learned?" she asked with a smile.

"Listen to what you say before we do anything." They said in unison.

"Good. We must stay in here until tomorrow. Pick a sleeping buddy." she said happily. Everyone got up and dusted themselves off.

"Well, at least we won't be stuck with Excalibur." Kid said with a sigh of releif.

"Right." Black*Star said happily.

"What's that on your back, Black*Star?" Blair asked.

"Huh?" Black*Star turned and met a white snout (or whatever it is) in his face.

"Fool!"

From outside the school the fans talked waiting for some sign that their favorite characters, least favorite characters, and favorite couples were still in the area. They all burst out in cheers when they heard Black*Star shout the one phrase that reassured them they would see their people again.

"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!"


	3. Day Two DTK Fan girls

**AN: I thought I should start off with one of my favorite characters...Death the Kid! Please comment and reply! XD**

Gun shots sounded off and soon there was a soul floating in the middle of the street. Kid smiled as he was one less soul away from having perfect weapons for himself. Liz and Patty filpped in the air and turned back into their human forms. Kid walked over and grabbed the soul.

"It's just so depressing that it's an uneven number of souls I got." Kid said. "Patty this one's yours." he said.

"Okay!" Patty said turning into a gun. He gave her the soul and she turned back into human form.

"Can we go now? I'm supposed to meet Soul and Maka at Deathbucks." Liz said with a smile. She started walking up the street first and Patty and Kid followed.

"I should go home and check the house one more time before I go to my father and Narumi." Kid said.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Patty asked with Liz looking back at them worried too.

"Nothing to really be worried about. Because Narumi is keeping all the fans on the outer parts of the city we can be safer. Although she said that the fans are really determined on the second day as much as the first. She said that the most popular boys should be careful on the first three days out, its more common for us to be attacked." Kid explained uncomfortably.

"Are you sure you should be out now?" Liz asked still walking but looking back at him.

"She said as long as I remember the safety drills we went over, I can go out for a few hours." he said looking around for any signs of danger. Patty laughed and Liz smiled as they seen him look around nervously.

"No need to worry. You have the Thompson sisters here to protect you." Liz said pointing to herself proudly. Kid smiled at them and let his guard down from being cautious.

While they were walking Kid noticed something in the alley. It was black and white and symmetrical! A smile slowly grew on his face along with the blushes on his cheaks that made him look so much like a child.

With Patty and Liz walking in front of him they couldn't pull him back from running to it. Kid ran over to the alley laughing and yelling.

"Liz! Patty! Look! It's symmetrical!" He said pointing to it. Once he got closer he saw it was a symmetrical picture of Death City.

When Patty and Liz looked at him they got a shocked look on their face.

"No Kid! Stay away from there! Remember the rhyme!" Liz shouted.

"Symmetry will make you happy, but on these days it will end sadly!" Patty shouted. Narumi made rhymes for them to follow so they wouldn't froget the rules. But...it was too late.

When Kid looked to Patty adn Liz a bunch of hands with jewelry of all kinds and painted nails grabed Kid and pulled him into the dark ally without a sound.

"Agggghhhhh! Sis! Sis! What are we going to do!" Patty yelled in worry. She turned to see her sister running around in circles clenching her head.

"What do we do? What do we do? What do we do? Someone help!" Liz yelled.

"Come on! We need to go get him!" Patty said going towards the alley.

"No Patty! I don't want them taking you!"

"Screw that! We aren't leaving Kid again!" Patty said grabbing Liz and dragging her into the alley. The darkness surrounded them as they went farther in.

"Kid, where are you?" Liz said right behind her sister.

"Kid! We came to save yo-"Patty was cut off by someone grabbing her.

"Patty!" Liz said before she was caught too.

The next time Liz saw light she was sitting in a chair, tied up, next to Patty. She looked forward and saw Kid.

"Kid! We found you!" Liz said happily.

"Great! Now we're tied up together! Now isn't the time to celebrate, Liz!" Kid said.

"Well, excuse me for being happy to find you! We could have just left you like last time-"

"And have come back with help..." he said looking back at her. Now that Liz had thought about it, coming with help would have been more useful than they

were now.

"Well, Patty made me." Liz said innoucently as Patty laughed.

"We came to rescue you Kid!" Patty said with a smile.

"And you guys are succeeding with that." Kid said with a sigh.

"What does he need to be rescued from?" a girly voice from the darkness said. Liz, Patty, and Kid all looked in that direction to see a fan girl come out followed by about fourty more.

"O-M-G!" Liz said.

"They look like they're Death the Kid fans." Patty said looking at their shirts (which obviously said DTK fan girls on it).

"..." said Kid staring at them wide eyed in fear.

"As I was saying. You don't need to be rescued from us Kiddo-kun. We love you!" the girl, who was the president of the fan club, said with a smile.

"I can't wait to actually touch you!" a girl from behind the president said.

"Or act out my fanfictions for real."

"Or just rape you." another girl from far behind said cheerfully.

"And we will all do what we want like I promised. And take him home after like I promised. Right Kiddo?" the predisent said sitting on his lap.

"Eeep." Kid manged to utter when he wanted to say a threat.

"Not while we're here! If Kid's going to go home with anyone it's us!" Patty said.

"You tell them Patty!" Liz said as Kid sighed with relief. Kid knew Patty was strong enough to do something to save him.

"So you do everything you want to him and _then_ we're taking him home after! No exceptions." Patty said strictly.

"WHAT?" Kid shouted.

"Okay!" the girls said as they dragged Kid toward them.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Kid shouted trying to stop the chair he was in from moving.

"I did a good job, didn't I Sis?" Patty said smiling to Liz and if her hands weren't tied up she would have gave Liz a thumbs-up too.

"No, Patty! You weren't supposed to say that! Tell them you were joking! It's was a Joke, girls! She didn't mean it!" Liz shouted franticlly.

"HAVE MERCY!" Kid shouted before he dissapeared into the dark.

"Have you guys seen Kid? He should have been here by now." Narumi asked Soul and Black*Star. All of the top targeted Soul Eater boys were in Death's

room except for Kid, of course.

"He told me he was going to go on a quick mission before he came. He should be with Liz and Patty." Shinigami told her.

"You don't think..." Stein began to say.

"Don't even bring that idea up!" Soul interrupted getting paranoid and starting to crouch in fetal position.

"Dude, you must have been traumatized by last time." Black*Star said looking at him as if he were crazy.

"Calm down. I'll just call their cell phones." Narumi said. She called all three of them twice.

"They aren't picking up." she said hanging up her phone.

"They've been caught! Oh the humanity! It's useless. Your son is no mo-AGGHH!" Justin said as Shinigami gave him a Super Shinigami Chop to the head.

"Don't say such rediculous things! We don't need you jixing anyone!" Shinigami said turning his back on Justin who was bleeding on the floor. Narumi seen she had a message on her phone from Liz. She turned it in speaker and started listening to it as did everyone else.

"Narumi! Why aren't you picking up? Kid had just gotten taken! They got him by a symmetrical picture! I mean of all things! A picture! I'm gonna hit him when this is over!...Ehhhh! What do we do? Call back as soon as you get this!" and the message ended.

"I'll be back. Eibon you're in charge." Narumi said with a sigh and left quickly before anyone could freak out while she was around. Narumi searched around until she got to an alley and heard noise. She went in and found a door going through a brick wall.

"Weird place to put a door." she said opening it. When she opened it she saw Liz trying to cover Patty's eyes, Kid in a maid outfit tied up to a chair and fangirls surrounding him...wait what?

"Wait...what's happening. Nevermind, I don't want to know." she said.

"Who are you?" the president said.

"Oh! Um...I'm here from the SteinxMary fanclub. They heard how you caught Kid and wanted to know how for their plot. We wanted to know if we could see your planing papers.

"Oh. Right. We'll be back, sweet Kiddo." she said sliding her finger under his chin. "Let's go girls." she said and they all followed her.

Narumi went over and untied Liz, Patty, and Kid and they all tip-toed out. Once they were out of the alley they ran to the DWMA.

"Pfffff! Ahahahahahaha! Ahahahaha! Nice outfit Kid! Ahahahaha!" Black*Star laughed as Patty started laughing with him.

"Shut-it! That was one of the worst experiences in my life!" Kid said taking off the maid outfit.

"It's going to happen to me! I swear!" Soul cried into his brother's shoulder.

Justin wasn't able to say anything since he was still bleeding a pond.

"See? What did I say?" Narumi said smiling knowing that she was right. Patty stopped laughing and then she, Liz, and Kid looked at Narumi and said...

"Symmetry will make you happy, but on these days it will end sadly."

**No Justins were harmed in the making if this fanfic...well maybe just one.**


End file.
